Gettin' it on wit' you
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: ADVANCESHIPPING. May and Ash's love is getting stronger. As they begin to lust for each other... wanting to get it on. Rated M for sexual theme and for last chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Gettin' it on wit' you.

By Agufanatic98

**a/n: Okay, just so you know this fic isn't for everyone. It contains sexual theme. Don't worry, I won't be going into any sex… so if you're worried about that, then don't worry at all, but there is sexual theme to it. **

Ages:

Ash: 18

May: 16

"Ash! Ash, where are you?" May cried as she was looking around for her boyfriend.

She finally came across his hat and picked it up. Picking it up she noticed a redish stain on the ground.

Her eyes widening she gasped sharply. "Is that--? That means Ash--! No! No, that can't happen!" She then started to go into tears.

"May? May, why are you crying?" A voice cried out embracing her from behind.

May jumped slightly and turned with a jolt. "Ash! Ash, you're okay!" She squealed as she flung her arms around his neck.

"O-of course I'm okay." Ash could hardly say due to the fact that May was squeezing him so tight.

"Uh!" May blurt out, loosening her grip and apologizing frantically. "I'm so sorry, Ash! It's just that I saw some blood on the ground and thou--"

"Blood?" Ash cut her off. "What are you talking about, May?"

"See, right there." May explained, pointing toward the spot on the ground.

Ash chuckled. "May, that's not blood, that's ketchup."

"…ketchup…?"

"Yeah, you see Pikachu thought I'd be funny to squirt me in the face with his ketchup bottle, so I went off to clean up. But I left my hat behind because I couldn't see too well."

"Well, that's a relief!" May exclaimed. "I don't know what I'd do if you ever…you ever…"

"…died?" Ash finished for her.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" She snapped.

Ash jumped back slightly at her outburst.

Unexpectedly May leapt at Ash and once again, her lips connecting with his. Ash was taken aback at first but gradually calmed down and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. For a long moment they kissed passionately.

After what seemed like hours, they broke away to breathe fresh air.

"Ash…you look really cute without your hat on…" May said softly after a moment, turning red.

"Thanks, May." Ash replied, turning red as well.

"Perhaps…you could take a little more off…?" She whispered shyly.

"M-May, what are you saying…?" He replied, his face reddening more and more.

"What I'm saying is…" She slowly unzipped her blouse to the point where Ash could see her pink bra. Ash's eyes widened slightly. She got on her hands and knees so that Ash could see down her bra, and at her breasts.

Ash's face was so red now and he had to move his hand to his nose, for it was beginning to bleed.

"Oh…is Ash-y boy getting a nosebleed…?" May questioned teasingly as she crawled seductively toward him.

"M-May…" Ash stuttered her name.

**Haha! Cliffie! I'm so evil… What is May planning to do…? It's pretty obvious isn't it? Sorry if this a bit short… I'm trying to work on more chaptered fics then oneshots…**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two, everyone. Thanks to those of you who reviewed! By the way if any wants me to get into…you know… please tell me in your reviews…**

"Ash, there's no reason to be nervous." May coaxed as she was about a inch from his face.

"How can I not be when you're practically stripping in front of me!?" Ash snapped, touching his nose to hers, it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

"Are you saying you don't like it?' May asked him, feeling slightly hurt.

"I…well…" He hesitated, pressing his index fingers together, his face reddening again.

"May be this will help change your mind…" She whispered softly, pressing her lips to his, her chest pressing up against his. Ash's heart was beating like crazy now. He kissed her back gently.

He moved away from her slightly, smirking devilishly. May looked to him, confusing in her face. He then slowly, teasingly began to take off his shirt. May's face heated up into a blush as she could now see his beautiful bare chest and his slight six pack. She wanted to squeal with joy but held it back. May caressed his chest lovingly as her heart beat heavily. Ash squeezed her to him, embracing her into a tight hug. Her chest once again pressing up against him, he loved how she felt pressed toward his bare chest. May did as well, as she squeezed him back for all he was worth. Ash continued to squeeze her, squeeze her and squeeze her and then she gasped. He stopped.

"May, are you okay?" He asked with deep concern, cupping her chin.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you were just squeezing me too tight," She chuckled. "I couldn't breathe."

"Heh, sorry about that May, guess I was going a bit overboard," He replied with a sheepish smile. He looked to her, as a deep blush formed on his face. "It's just… you feel so great."

"Ash…" She whispered looking away as she began to blush as well. "I…I think you do too."

They looked back to each other staring into each other's eyes. May's eyes were sparkling, sparkling as if she was going to cry. And Ash's eyes were in the same state. Their faces began to move closer, closer, closer and closer.

They soon were in yet another kiss. May wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, and caressed his messy jet black hair between her fingers. Ash's hands wandered up and down her back, then lower toward her bottom, May didn't care what he was doing and just continued to kiss him dearly, this time the kiss was more deep, more romantic, more open-mouthed, more sexy… more practically everything.

**Sorry if it seemed a bit short… I'm not really good at writing stories. But I try my best.**

**Please review telling me what you think, and if you want… you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we have it, people. I had to change the rating to M since this chapter contains HENTAI!!! In other words…SEX!!! So turn back now if you don't like that kind of stuff! Don't say I didn't warn you! **

As they kissed May managed to unbutton Ash's pants giving his cock a gentle squeeze.

Ash jerked away slightly. They broke the kiss.

"May, you just--" He gaped at her, blushing.

May just smirked, now seductively taking off her blouse so that she was now shirtless.

They got into another kiss and this time Ash was the one unbuttoning. May allowed her bra to slip off and she pressed her bare chest against his. Ash loved the feeling as he moaned in pleasure. May's hands slowly began to wander, sliding down his stomach and down his pants. She began to stroke his bare cock playfully, causing him to grunt.

He wanted more; he quickly took off his pants and boxers so that he was now completely nude. May slid out of her underwear so she was now naked as well; May pounced on top of him.

"Oh, I love you!" She moaned, his cock sliding in and out of her.

"I love you, too!" He grunted back, squeezing her breast lovingly, making the girl gasp with pleasure. Ash could feel May's wetness covering up his cock as they began kissing again. May squeezed his member with her vagina.

"Oh god, May!" Ash yelled, squeezing her breasts tightly as payback.

"Ash!" She gasped, moaning as he continued to squeeze her breasts. She began to kiss him all the way toward his navel, she stopped as Ash stared her down with wide eyes wondering what she was going to do. She kissed the tip of his cock lightly. Ash shuddered.

She leapt toward him and allowed his cock to slide up into her once again. She sighed hugging his neck. He thrust up into her repeatedly and each time, May sighed with deep pleasure.

"Ooooh, Ash you're good…" May commented, trying to catch her breath.

"You're not so bad yourself…" He replied also trying to catch his breath.

They stared into each other's eyes for a couple minutes then started kissing again. Ash once again thrust toward her as she copied his motions by thrusting toward him as well.

Ash's mouth lingered toward May's neck then toward her chest. He slowly kissed her down, teasing her.

"Don't make me wait, Ash Ketchum!" She yelled out in frustration, breathing heavily.

"Geez, May what an aggressive girl you've become," Ash commented, smirking.

"It's this SEX that's making me like this, idiot!" May shouted back staring angrily into his eyes.

"Tut, tut, that's it. You're not getting anymore from me, May." He replied, shaking his head, shamefully. Though he wanted more himself.

"Damn it, Ash!" She screeched. "I give myself to you and this is what you give me in re--"

He cut her off with his lip, kissing her fervently. She calmed down almost instantly, kissing him back. His mouth once again lingered toward her neck and this time didn't hesitate as he kissed her beautiful breasts repeatedly.

"F-Finally!" May cried out in satisfaction.

"I love you, May." Ash said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"I love you so much, Ash-y!" She emphasized his name for he had begun sucking her left breast like a baby sucking their thumb.

"Oh god, Ash!!" She nearly screamed as she felt juices escape her vagina and onto Ash's cock.

"That's what you wanted, right?"

"Oh yeah!"

May kissed his lips roughly, her tongue beginning to explore his mouth, as his tongue explored hers.

They moaned as the kiss became sloppier. They loved every second of it and never wanted it to end.

But--

"Kachu!!!" Pikachu suddenly cried from across the room.

The two stared at the yellow rodent in surprise.

"P-Pikachu, it's not what it looks like!!" His trainer cried, covering his crotch area.

"Yeah, Pikachu, y-you're imagining this!" May added covering her breasts.

The yellow mouse gawked at them with extremely wide eyes, and with his mouth open immensely. He then collapsed to the ground and fainted.

The End

**Hahahah!! Poor Pikachu! Maaan, I really got into writing this… does that make me a pervert??? I hope not. But I did… kinda have fun writing this chapter. **

**Anyway…please oh please review! And I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! **


End file.
